La soupe de concombres
by fumseck-62442
Summary: OS Severus travaille pour les jumeaux Weasley. Quelles surprises réservent ils à notre cher maître de potion? Nini


Cet Os a été écrit pour le défis de la communauté sevysnow sur livejournal. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil. Le thème du défis était de transformer un des personnages en cucurbitacée.

Discliamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'idée de base, complètement tordue, à zazaone et fanette31 les administragaïte de sevysnow.

* * *

**La soupe de concombre.**

Deux mois avant l'an 2000, dans un petit coin d'Angleterre, un homme enfilait un tablier orange flamboyant, contrastant vivement avec ses robes noires.

Severus Rogue venait de trouver son premier travail depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres trois ans auparavant.

Après de longues années de solitudes et de vagabondages, il était heureux de recommencer à faire des potions, même si c'était pour les jumeaux Weasley. D'après son contrat, ils lui promettaient de valoriser son image aux yeux de la population, de touiller à loisirs dans des chaudrons bouillonnants et de participer activement à la propagation d'un programme spécialement conçu pour rendre l'envie de rire et de vivre à la population magique. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est que les phrases étaient écrites telles quelles sur son accord, et connaissant les deux gaillards, ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Il grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Tout cet orange, ça le rendait malade. C'est la seule chose qui énervait Severus, ce tablier rutilant. Il devait le porter pour faire de la publicité pour le magasin de farces et attrapes. _Lui ! Estampillé Weasley ! Il faut bien vivre !_

La pluie de confettis qui s'abattis sur lui quand il entra dans ce qui devait être son nouveau laboratoire ne l'aida pas à trouver le sourire.

-Monsieur Rogue, bienvenu chez nous !, l'accueillis George.

-Messieurs Weasley ! Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

-Nous serons prêts dans dix minutes.

-Prêt ? Pourquoi ?, demanda Severus.

-Pour enregistrer, dit George.

-Enregistrer quoi ?

-L'émission ! George, nous n'avons pas parlé de la caméra à monsieur Rogue ?

-Il faut croire que non, Fred ! Mais il en est encore temps.

-Après toi alors !

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce bonheur !

-Oui, oui, j'en suis certain !

-Voulez-vous bien arrêter ce dialogue de sourd et m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ?

-Un peu de politesse monsieur Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard et nous sommes vos patrons !

-Tout juste Fred ! On dirait que les rôles se sont inversés.

Severus rongea son frein et après deux minutes de silence dit :

-Excusez-moi messieurs. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Waouw, tu entends ça George ?

-Excellent monsieur Rogue. Dix points pour Serpentard.

-Trop gentil à vous, grogna Severus, tout en réfléchissant quel serait le meilleur moyen de rabattre le clapet des deux gamins. Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'est une caméra ?

-Bien sûr monsieur le professeur. C'est cette petite boite. Une invention moldue que nous avons adapté pour le monde magique. Nous allons faire notre première émission ce soir.

-Emission ?

-Halala, il va falloir tout vous apprendre monsieur le professeur, dit Fred.

-Voyons George, comment veux-tu qu'il connaisse tout ça ! C'est à la pointe de la mode. Bon, tous les sorciers ayant prit un abonnement à notre programme, pourront voir sur un mur de l'une de leurs pièces ce que nous allons faire ici.

-Un peu comme dans une pensine, dit Fred.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire devant cette caméra ?

-Une sorte de cours, dit George. Nous allons exposer les ingrédients et la composition et vous, vous préparerez.

-Pardon ! Je vais me retrouver sur les murs de la cuisine de n'importe quel imbécile de ce pays ?

-En gros, oui, c'est ça !

-Hors de question, dit Severus.

-Vous avez signé un contrat, vous n'avez pas le choix dit George, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Voyons, nous pouvons libérer monsieur Rogue de son emploi, je suis sûre que le premier mage dans le besoin fera l'affaire. Il a le choix !

-C'est bon, il me faut ce travail. Après tout, vos clients partiront en courant quand ils me verront. Ce serait peut-être plus judicieux d'éviter de me filmer, ainsi vous auriez tous les regards sur vous !

-Je pense que nos clientes deviendront complètement accros à vous mon cher, dit Fred en souriant.

Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Severus. Plus le temps passait plus il sentait une gêne au fond de son estomac. Comme s'il savait qu'une catastrophe se préparait ! Il respira profondément et calmement trois fois de suite, tout en imaginant la sorcière aux cheveux roux qui avait pondu ces deux là se faire rôtir à la broche dans un banquet ministériel.

-Quelle potion vais-je devoir concocter ?

-Une potion ? Qui vous a parlé de potion ! Nous commençons par des recettes de cuisine.

Cela en était trop, Severus enleva son tablier, le jeta à terre et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. A trois mètres de celle-ci, son estomac fit un bruit de broyeur encrassé. Il se crispa, grogna comme il savait si bien le faire, fit demi-tour, repris le torchon orange et s'installa derrière le chaudron.

-Grouillez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis, maugréa-t-il.

-Nous sommes prêts, ne vous tracassez pas. Allez, nous sommes gentils, nous allons vous laisser goûter la soupe à la fin de l'enregistrement. Vous semblez avoir faim !

_De la soupe ! Ces crétins vont me payer pour faire de la soupe ! Ils ne sont pourtant pas nul en potion, ils devraient savoir cuisiner ! A moins que le gêne culinaire ait tellement donné à la mère qu'il fût complètement à plat pour les enfants ?_

Severus ricana sous cape à la vision d'un asticot muni d'une spatule se baladant dans le cerveau de la matriarche Weasley.

-Attention, dit George. Un, deux, trois !

Il abaissa sa baguette et la caméra commença à retransmettre.

-Chers Sorciers, chères sorcières, bienvenus sur fox-tv, votre nouveau passe-temps favoris, déclama George.

-Pour ce programme d'essais, nous allons vous montrer une des recettes favorites de notre chère maman.

-Bisous maman !

-George ! Soit un peu professionnel. Bon, nous avons choisit nous-même les produits de base que notre assistant va utiliser avec amour.

A cet instant précis, des cris retentirent dans des centaines de maisons sorcières. Tous regardaient un être aux cheveux noirs et graisseux serrer les mâchoires, une veine palpitante sur le front.

-Monsieur Rogue ?, souffla un jeune gars derrière la boite à image.

Severus releva la tête.

Re-cris dans les chaumières, évanouissement général de toutes les femmes, mortes de peur. Sauf celles du club de strip-tease « Au Sevysnow » qui s'étalèrent pour d'autres raisons.

Le jeune freluquet racla sa gorge tellement fort qu'il en avala une amygdale. Il n'osa pas broncher sous la douleur.

-Notre cher professeur de potion adoré, cria George en tendant les bras vers Severus.

-Mon bon ami Severus, continua Fred. Si nous faisions cette splendide soupe de concombres.

Au mot « concombre » aligné dans la même phrase que le nom « Severus », les collapsus reprirent dans la discothèque spécialisée. Les tenancières n'étant pas en reste, se battaient pour un canard en plastique.

-Mais avec plaisir, susurra le beau brun ténébreux.

-Pour commencer monsieur Rogue, vous allez peler deux beaux gros oignons et les débiter en petits morceaux.

-Penses-tu, mon cher Fred, que notre camarade pourrait battre un record de rapidité ?

-Cela dépend de la dextérité de ses mains ! Autant de temps sans pratiquer !

A ce moment, un couteau traversa le plateau et scotcha George au mur, juste sous son bras gauche.

-Je pense qu'il n'a rien perdu de son adresse, dit-il précipitamment.

-Je dirais même plus, je pense qu'il n'a rien adressé de son perdu !

-Pourrais-je récupérer mon instrument de travail ? Patron !

Le regard et le sourire de Severus firent frissonner les jumeaux. Ho, juste une seconde, le temps de se reprendre et de donner le change.

-Évidemment, dit George en lançant l'objet sus-mentionné.

Severus tendit sa planchette pour le récupérer au vol. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux se dépêchèrent d'énumérer la suite de la recette. Un beau concombre et une belle courgette. Le tout noyer dans l'eau avec un cube saveur. Un cube spécial Weasley, indubitablement.

Dans une certaine guinguette, les éventails allaient bon train, les seaux de glace gisaient sur le sol, l'écume glissait le long des lèvres.

-Faites bouillir 10 minutes et mixez, termina George, un sourire déchirant son splendide visage juvénile.

-Monsieur Rogue, si vous voulez bien goûter et vanter ce fabuleux breuvage ?

Severus mis une dernière fois sa conscience de côté, le temps d'être payé et de faire leur fête aux deux trublions. Il attrapa son bol de soupe, en bu une gorgée et fit un bruit de satisfaction tellement profond qu'au fin fond d'une buvette, un instant de magie pure eu lieu. Une jeune fille n'avait pas résisté à la voix chaude et sensuelle de leur nouvelle icône.

Allez savoir pourquoi, un dénommé coin-coin se transforma en un oblong concombre. Tous les regards s'arrêtèrent sur le cucurbitacée. Au bout de trente secondes, la bagarre pour l'ancien palmipède recommença.

* * *

Voilà, alors pour les non-membres de la communauté, coin-coin est un peu notre mascotte et appartient à fanette31 .

Merci d'avoir lu ce délire. Si vous avez un commentaire, quelqu'il soit, appuyez sur le GO!


End file.
